


Confusion Begins

by blue_beetle



Series: Traveller [1]
Category: Quantico (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 12:44:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5456942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_beetle/pseuds/blue_beetle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Return next time for an enchanted adventure.</p></blockquote>





	Confusion Begins

Warren Watkins awakens in a bed that is not his. The door opens and Alex Partish bursts in.

'Who are you?' Alex asks. 

'My name is Warren Watkins'

'What are you doing in my bed?'

'I was wishing you would know the answer to that'

'No offence, but you're not really my type'

'What is your type?' Warren asks.

'Well. I like blondes. They are so cute'

'I'm blonde'

'Still, you're not my type'

'What is then'

A car is heard pulling up outside. Doors close on the car and there is a knock at the door. 

'Warren, answer the door'

Warren leaves the room and heads down the stairs. He opens the door and a beautiful blonde lady turns round. 

'My name is Agent Shelby Wyatt I'm with the FBI'

'My name is Warren Watkins, what is the problem Agent Wyatt'

'We have traced a terrorists phone to this house, does it belong to you Mr Watkins?'

'No'

'Why are you here then?'

'I'm not exactly sure, Agent Wyatt'

'I'm taking you in for questioning'

'Shelby!' Alex shouts from the stairs. 

Shelby aims her gun at Alex. 

'You know this wasn't me, Shelby?' 

'Of course I do but this isn't my problem. I have to arrest one of you'

'Warren has nothing to do with this. He woke up in my bed and didn't know how he got there'

'He's not your type'

'I've been told' Warren buts in. 

'Shut up Warren' Alex warns. 

'What is her type, Agent Wyatt?' Warren asks. 

Alex descends down the stairs and comes face to face with Shelby. Shelby leans in and the two begin kissing. Shelby takes off her own jacket and throws it to the floor. She then proceeds to pull off her shirt and trousers. She is in her underwear. Alex then pulls off the nightgown she is wearing and is revealed to be naked. They proceed to kiss again and Alex takes off Shelby's bra. Shelby lowers her hand and places two fingers inside Alex. She then adds a third. Alex starts moaning. Alex leads Shelby up to the bedroom. Warren steps outside the house. A black must is spreading down the street. It surrounds Warren and as it disappears, so does Warren.

**Author's Note:**

> Return next time for an enchanted adventure.


End file.
